


Silver Lining

by teeterss



Category: Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, PWP, Princess Chris, Sub!Chris, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterss/pseuds/teeterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom definitely has a thing for Chris' long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I feels as though I should apologise in advance before anyone reads this, as this is just one long smutfest, and a shameless excuse to write massively sub!Chris and Dom!Tom. Don't read if you don't like it, but hope you enjoy if you do :)
> 
> Beta'd by arcadiaego :)

Acting had regularly required Chris to change his body and appearance throughout his relatively short career so far; mostly due to his ever-changing need to bulk up or slim down for whichever role he was tackling next. This latest requirement of growing out his hair, while seemingly trivial and manageable, was the most annoying. He constantly had to scrape it back from his face as it was forever getting in his way or falling into his eyes during training at the gym. The worst being during the in-between stage of not being long enough to fit in a band but too long to leave down and he had to resort to using clips to keep it from getting in his way, something his brothers found endlessly amusing. He also didn’t like the way it hung about his face, un-styled and not really doing anything, so the only alternative was to tie it back at all times. He longed for the long summers back in Australia where he could just shave his head and be done with it.

 

So it had come as a pleasant surprise to see how taken Tom had become with it. On the odd occasions they had been able to meet up after The Avenger’s shoot wrapped, Chris had found Tom had taken to playing with his newly brunet locks, crooning over them when he begrudgingly let them down, twirling a lock around his finger when they lay in post-coital bliss, or clutching onto it tight as Chris pounded into him, pulling on it beyond the point of pain, but he never complained.

 

Chris found that this was one of the only perks of it, and was almost counting down the days until he would be able to crop it short again.

_  
Chris had just washed his hair for the first time after having the colour returned to its regular blond state, now that his stint as the darkened Huntsman was over, and just finished towel drying it, absentmindedly smoothing over his freshly shaven face as he did so. He stared in the mirror, running his fingers through it, trying to do something with it he liked before giving up. It was 10:30 on a Thursday night and he had nothing to do. He turned and slumped down on the bed of his hotel room, in only his towel feeling rather bored and at a loss as to what to do with himself.

 

In an idle fit of boredom, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand, snapped a quick photo of himself going his best blue steel impression and then tapped out a quick message.

To: Tom What do you think of the new look? x

 

He added the photo, and after a brief, unsure pause, hit send and waited for the reply. It was stupid and not even that funny but he knew Tom would appreciate it anyway, laugh with his head thrown back and body convulsing like he had read the funniest thing in the world. He smiled at the thought, and waited for the return message.

 

It was two hours later that Chris finally got a reply. He had grown bored while waiting, got dressed into sweats and a vest, checked his email on his smart phone, ignoring most of them, and flicked through all the channels of the TV. He was just considering having a wank when the text came through. His brow creased slightly in confusion as he read what it said.

 

From: Tom Where are you? xxx

 

Chris hurriedly typed out the address and room number of the hotel where he was staying, wondering why Tom would want his address when he was on the other side of the world, and sure that he had sent the text to the wrong number. The sudden vibration of his phone disturbed his thoughts.

 

From: Tom Be there 15mins xxx

 

Chris he felt his stomach lurch in excitement at the prospect of a surprise visit from Tom. He dashed around the room flinging his possessions that were scattered messily around the room into his still opened suitcase, trying to tidy up, and then sat fidgeting on his bed staring at the glowing clock of the TV until he heard the rap on the door 20 minutes later.

As soon as Chris opened the door, a crate of beer was pushed into his arms. He stared down at it, slightly bewildered, arms coming up automatically to cradle it to him before looking up at the beaming face of Tom.  
 

“A little welcome home gift.” Tom said, wrapping an arm around Chris to pull him into a hug. It was slightly awkward with the beers between them, but they managed.

 

“Wow, cheers mate! Hey I didn’t even know you were in the country, when did you get in?” Chris asked, stepping back to let Tom in, placing a hand in the centre of his back to guide him, just because he could touch him now. "And you're the one coming home, I should be giving you the gifts!"  
   
“Well, you'll just have to share them with me then.” Tom chuckled, taking a seat in the armchair of the small suite in the lounge area. “And I only just got in this minute. I landed on the platform to be greeted by your lovely text.” He said the final word with crisp amusement, eye shining as he stared up at Chris.

 

Chris gave an embarrassed laugh, suddenly feeling stupid for sending it but not regretting it as it brought Tom to him, fingers running through his hair again as he took the seat opposite Tom. “Yeah I thought it might get a reaction.”

 

“Oh it got a reaction alright.” Tom said with a wry smile, before launching into questioning Chris about work and how he’d been, and filling him in about his own latest project. Chris listened with interest as Tom updated him on every possible aspect of his life, in his usual abundance of enthusiasm. Chris handed out drinks, and though they both pulled faces at the warm beer- Tom apologising profusely as though he could control temperature- they finished two off each as they talked.

 

Though Tom never directly stated anything, Chris felt as though there was a tension in the air, an underlying tone to the way Tom talked and sat. Chris couldn’t put his finger on what it was that made him feel like it but it was as if Tom was exuding control and dominance, which was steadily building as they talked and it made Chris’ skin itch.

 

Chris usually just let Tom dictate how they would fuck as he enjoyed anything Tom gave him, and Tom had a penchant for dabbling in the dominating side at times but usually he only showed it when they were already hard and naked in bed. Now it seemed like Tom had already decided exactly how he wanted the evening to go. And Chris was just as excited about it.

 

The conversation eventually lulled into silence, but not the usual silence Chris was used to sharing with Tom. They had grown so accustomed to each other’s company over the years, they could spend hours together not saying a word, in sleepy stillness that came from a day’s shoot or hours of interviews, but now the silence was electric.

 

Chris fidgeted on his sofa, not knowing what to do with his hands. He shifted them under his thighs then, feeling like a naughty schoolboy waiting outside the headmaster’s office, moved them back to hang awkwardly between his knees.

 

He was waiting for Tom to tell him how to play this out and what he wanted, but so far neither of them had mentioned anything sexual. There was just this…heat that was between them that Chris found stifling. He risked flicking his gaze up to Tom’s face. Tom was leaned back in his seat, utterly at ease. One arm rested casually aloft the arm of his chair, while his other rested bent at the elbow to allow a slender finger to trace his lips gently, in a contemplative manner. His eyes were unabashedly raking over Chris’ form.

 

Chris blushed furiously, gave an embarrassed cough, smoothing down his hair again, and quickly went back to staring at the carpet in front of him. He was not used to this, this feeling awkward in his own skin. He had not needed to feel self-conscious since he hit puberty and finally filled out his lanky form. But now under Tom’s constant gaze he felt utterly vulnerable. His heart was pounding at the thought of what would come next, what Tom would want from him.

 

“Would you like another beer?” He offered just as something to fill the silence. Tom’s beer was still half full resting on the table next to him. They had finally thought to put some of the beers in the mini-bar so they were now chilled. The condensation that had gathered on the surface of Tom’s beer slowly trickling down the glass, as if it too were sweating at Tom’s hand.

 

“Get on your knees.” Tom said, ignoring Chris’ question completely. Chris felt a sudden thrill at the commanding tone of Tom’s voice and willingly obeyed, relieved that the period of feeling awkward and unsure was over and finally Tom was going show him what to do. He slid off his sofa, knees hitting the floor one by one, the soft carpet cushioning his descent.

 

Tom moved the finger that had been tracing his lips, and crooked it to him once in an unmistakeable command of ‘come’.

 

The gap between them wasn’t very far, but Chris’ awkward position on his knees made his shuffling movements rather inelegant and graceless, and made slow work of the process. He continued like it though until Tom made him halt with a resounding ‘No’, making him look up at him expectantly.

 

“On you hands as well.” Tom said with the air of a man with endless patience. Chris nodded dumbly, blush travelling up to his ears, and ignored the shiver of pleasure that rippled through him just from those words, before falling on his hands and crawling toward Tom’s ever spread legs. Tom had a hand waiting for him once he neared, cupping his jaw before he slipped his fingers through the parting of Chris’ hair. His nails raked over Chris’ scalp and he groaned letting his eyes close at the sensation, before Tom’s grip twisted and he was yanking back his head none too gently, raising him higher off the ground.

 

Chris gave a sharp gasp of pain before Tom silenced his lips with his own. Tom’s tongue lapped leisurely into his mouth without hurry or urgency, sliding against Chris’ and mapping out the inside. He pulled back gently, racking his teeth over Chris’ bottom lip, while the other panted little moans. Chris tried to lean up for another kiss, but Tom held him steadfast in a firm grip, giving a breathy laugh at his attempts. His efforts for a kiss foiled, Chris instead pressed his trapped cock against Tom’s calf to show him how much he was enjoying this.

   
“I’ve wanted a taste of that all evening.” Tom muttered, leaning down to brush his lips teasingly against Chris’. He gave an easy smile that Chris returned, before Tom gave another backwards tug on his hair, forcing his stance on his knees to twist so his spine had a more prominent curve.

 

“And I’ve wanted to do that all evening as well.” Tom said, his smile growing, his eyes greedily taking in Chris’ look of mild pain. “This look does suit you so well, Chris. Gets me so hot. It’s just asking me to fuck you. The moment you sent that photo I knew I had to have you like this, on your knee, at my command.” He gave a little hiss and used his free hand to adjust himself through his trousers.

 

Chris’ heart was hammering at Tom’s words. He wondered how he had enough blood in him for his face to be this flushed while his cock was so rock hard. He worried his slightly swollen bottom lip gently with his teeth; unsure of whether he was allowed to respond to Tom, as he didn’t know the exact rule of this game Tom was playing. Tom seemed to sense his hesitance as his grip on his hair was lessened somewhat.

 

“I’m so glad to see you’ve judged to tone of the evening so well, I would really hate to have to force you at any point. It is so much easier when you just go with it.” Chris gave a little nod, as much as his restrained movements would allow. He knew Tom would never actually force him to do anything he didn’t want to, but just him saying it made him even hotter.  
   
Tom gave another smile, his gaze flickering over Chris’ face before giving his lips a last nip then guiding his head down. Chris had to shift his knees wider to accommodate the change before his face was pressed down against Tom’s crotch. They both gave a little gasp at the contact, Tom a choked off groan of pleasure and Chris a start of surprise to feel the completely hard length of Tom’s cock.

 

His heart hammered at the thought of how long Tom had been hard for him. Since he got on his knees or before then? Since he had first seen Chris wearing his hair how he always said he preferred, sitting in the stationary plane, phone in hand, thoughts of what he would do to Chris flooding his mind? Chris’ own cock throbbed inside his jeans at the thought.

 

Chris didn’t need too much guidance after that. He rubbed his face appreciatively against the material covering Tom’s crotch, breathing in deeply Tom’s scent, always most potent here, and tracing the line of his cock that curved up by his hipbone. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kissed along the outline, being careful with his teeth and paying extra attention to the head, which he gave a loving suck. Tom had removed his grip from Chris’ hair and was now stroking and kneading as much of his skin he could reach. He spent particular time on his exposed, muscular shoulders, which rippled and tensed every time Chris moved.  
   
Chris had his hands loosely clutched around each of Tom’s ankles, slowly massaging the skin with his thumbs as he worked. By the time Tom deemed the job acceptable, the material of his trousers was sodden and glistening.

“So eager.” Tom said in a velveteen whisper, a hand returning back to run through the other’s hair, drawing out the tangles. Chris gave a groan of agreement, tilting his head back into the touch. His lips are rosy red and sore from working the rough denim.

 

He smoothed his hands up Tom’s calves and along the tops of his thighs to pop open the button of his flies, then pull down the zipper, keeping his eyes on Tom’s the entire time. He palmed at the pulsing flesh underneath his silken shorts and was just about to pull Tom’s cock free when slender fingers wrapped around his own and prized him off.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Tom tutted softly. “Hands behind your back.” Chris did as he was told, folding his arms behind his back and shuffling closer to Tom. He couldn’t help bucking against the back of the chair when his crotch pressed against it, giving little moaning pants, desperate for some kind of relief, as he watched Tom draw out his cock from the confides of his pants with a little sigh. He felt as though he was on some high, his blood super charged with excitement, the way he felt while exerting himself at the gym, or about to do a stunt that pushed him to his fullest. Tom had been entirely right; he was so eager for this.

 

“Open wide. Wider. That’s it.” Chris pushed his tongue out to extend his mouth’s stretch, trying to control his breathing. Tom grabbed the top of his head by his hair and pulled him closer, tipping his head back, and used his other hand to guide his cock head up and down Chris’ dripping tongue. It rasped over the surface, leaving streaks of pre-come and Tom gave a little growl. Chris allowed himself to be used like this for a while, before curling his tongue to encourage Tom to put more cock in his mouth. Tom pushed forward fully, giving another breathless laugh at Chris’ wanton behaviour.

 

Chris’ eyes prickled and began to water as Tom’s cock invaded his throat and at the sharp pull of his hair the position caused him, but he continued to take in his inches until his nose pressed against Tom’s coarse hair at the base of his cock. He stayed there for a few beats, working his throat, swallowing like he was drinking his cock down, before wrenching his head back to gasp in breath.

 

“Fuck Chris!” Tom breathed, smoothing back the hair from his face that clung to the spit dribbling down his chin.

 

“More!” Chris managed to gasp, before he moved his head down again to capture the head of his cock in his mouth. Tom grabbed his head to steady him securely, turning it to the side so Chris rested his head partially on Tom’s thigh and his cock was pushed to the inside of his cheek, so it protruded obscenely. Tom brought his free hand up to cup the swollen cheek and to feel his cock moving from within as Chris suckled at it greedily.  
   
“Look at you stuffed so full, it was like you mouth was made to be wrapped around my cock.” Tom said in a strained voice, and Chris hummed at his words.  
   
He let his cock slip from his lips, leaving trails of spit on his cheek and he dipped his head down, trying to stay steady on his knees, and sucked each one of Tom’s balls into his mouth separately. Tom hissed gently and tugged his head back up.  
   
“Since when did you have the control tonight?” He said, a hint of humour in his voice, his cock trailing pre-cum over Chris’ cheek where it bobbed by his face, but he kept Chris’ head just too far back for his mouth to reach.

 

“Sorry.” Chris gasp, his wet mouth hanging open, tongue flicking out over his lips to trace the taste of Tom.

 

“No more taking the initiative.” Tom said, a thumb following his tongue’s path to trace Chris’ bottom lip.  
   
“Now, I’m doing to be a little rough with you now darling, and I want you to just tap my leg twice if it gets too much, is that ok?” Chris nodded and when he glanced up and saw the serious look on Tom’s face, he let out a rough ‘Yeah’ of confirmation.  
   
Whenever they went out of the other’s comfort zone, they always made sure the other had complete control over tapping out and taking it a step down. There had been a few times when Tom’s more adventurous ideas had been too much for Chris and he had been thankful Tom had made sure to remind him of the safety word or action, as he was often too far gone to remember it himself.  
   
Tom gathered all of Chris’ hair in his fist so none of it was in his face, and then eased his head down onto his cock again. He took it down slower than last time, taking time for Chris to suck and lick at the head, using his lips to gently push back the foreskin over it, before he could relax his throat and begin to take it further.  
   
“You’re doing so well, so good.” Tom breathed above him, hips twitching threateningly, but he kept control. Eventually, Chris was settled in the same position before, flushed against Tom’s crotch, breathing harshly through his nose, Tom’s cock deep in this throat.  
   
Chris’ arms began to ache in their position behind his back, with his shoulders jutting back, clammy hands twisted around each other to stay together and nails biting into his skin, but he held it as Tom had told him to. There was a pull on his hair and his head was tugged back slowly, so he was back to sucking lazily at the head.

 

“That’s not so bad is it? Think you can manage that?” Tom asked and Chris gave a hum of agreement.

 

“Good.” Tom said happily, before shoving Chris back down and starting up a brutal rhythm of pulling and tugging Chris up and down his cock. He never thrust him right back down to the root again to gag him too much but stopped midway down the shaft so he could maintain such a pace. Even still, Chris let out a gurgling choking sound as Tom once pushed too hard, but his hands remained firmly behind his back, refusing to tap out. His eyes were streaming and drool began to pool at the base of Tom’s cock, where his slack mouth couldn’t contain it all.

 

Tom shoved Chris fully down one final time; giving his head a little shake to force him completely down further, before pulling him off completely. Chris gasped and wheezed, trying to take in the oxygen such a task denied. His eyes slightly daze and lips swollen, red and shiny with spittle. He looked thoroughly face fucked.

 

“Such a pretty sight.” Tom sighed, rearranging Chris’ hair about his face. He swept a finger under Chris’ chin to disconnect the line of fluid connecting it and his cock, before pushing the finger back into his mouth, which he started sucking upon. “I wish I could come all over that face, coving those wonderful eyelashes in strings of it.” Chris groaned, hoping to God Tom would do that too. “But we don’t want things to be over too quickly do we?”

 

He removed his finger and gave Chris’ cheek a little pat. “Up you get.” He instructed, beckoning Chris up. He had to use the arms of the chair in front of him to heave himself up as his knees had become stiff and reluctant to work in the time he had been kneeling.

 

“This,” Tom said, curling a finger under Chris’ vest and giving it a little tug. “Comes off now.”

 

Chris pulled it and his trousers off with little ceremony, Tom was the one that liked to put on a show, not him, and stood comfortably in his almost nakedness in front of the other.

 

“But where have all your bulging muscles gone?” Tom teased grinning, as he appraised the sight in front of him. Chris flushed a bit, suddenly feeling awkward again. He was feeling a little unsure of himself at the moment, having to lose all of his Thor mass for this new role so was probably the most slender Tom had ever seen him. He wasn’t sure whether Tom liked it or not.

 

“Oh no, no, no, don’t get me wrong,” Tom quickly amended, sounding slightly worried at Chris’ discomfort, running his hands up the back of his legs soothingly. “It is a wonderful look on you darling, every look is a wonderful one on you. I love it to bits! I’d be able to properly bend you in half now.” Chris’ protruding cock gave a very obvious jerk at Tom’s words and he laughed.

 

He continued his explorations, running a finger along the line of Chris’ underwear and into each dip of hipbone then leaned forward to follow the same path with his lips and tongue. He moved up over his stomach, tracing his abs. Chris tilted his head back to stare unseeingly at the ceiling above him, not sure whether he could take the sight of Tom’s contented face lapping at his midriff. He felt hands snaking around his sides, up the curve of his back, then around to press two thumbs against his nipples in a rhythmic circular motion.  
   
Then the contact was suddenly gone and Chris looked down at Tom expectantly. Tom suddenly stood so that they were facing each other, so close that Chris could feel the body heat radiating off him.  
   
“Get up on here, your front against it’s back.” Tom said, his breath ghosting Chris’ lips, fingers trailing along his ribs to guide him to step into his place.

 

Chris knelt onto the seat, placing his knees as far apart as the chair’s arms would encompass, and pressed his chest against the soft back of it, his hands steadying himself on each armrest, his ass rolling back to present to Tom. He then turned his head back over his shoulder to see what Tom wanted next.

 

His stomach gave a small jolt when he couldn’t see Tom, his lust clouded mind irrationally telling him that Tom had left him in this state to suffer, before he stepped back into his view again.

 

“Missed me?” Tom purred into his ear, as he pressed flush against him, draping over his back.

 

“Mmm, always.” Chris mumbled back, their lips meeting in surprisingly gentle kiss, despite both their prominent needs, Tom seeming to forget his controlling role to just enjoy one another. As they kissed, Chris felt Tom’s hands cup his ass cheeks, kneading them before hooking both thumbs inside the rim of his boxers to slowly pull them down.  
   
“I don’t think I tell you enough how great your ass is, Chris.” Tom muttered against his lips as his hands smoothed over the newly revealed skin. “Because it is rather fantastic.”

“Show me how much you love it then.” Chris said with a grin, giving the topic of discussion a little wiggle. Tom laughed, giving it one last squeeze, before stepping back away from him, giving them a little room. He tapped Chris’ leg gently to instruct him to raise them one at a time to remove his underwear completely.  
   
Chris settled back and wrapped his arms around the seat’s back, so he could turn more to watch what Tom was doing. He had retrieved a packet of lube from his pocket that he assumed he had fetched just before.

Tom grinned at him as he caught him staring. “I’m going to open you up so wide now baby. How long since you were last stretched?”

Chris’ grip on the seat tightened and his cock jerked at Tom words. He always knew just how to hit to him hardest and what to say to get his blood pumping faster. His legs splayed furthered and he bent lower on the chair so his ass raised slightly more in the air. He watched Tom rip open the packet of lube and dip two fingers into the liquid before smoothing them over with his thumb, coating them evenly. Just watching those fingers could get Chris off.

 

“Was it that last day of shooting, when I fucked you in those toilets of that bar because you were too horny to make it back to the house? Or do you stretch yourself when I’m not there too?” He gave a soft laugh, speaking as candidly as though he were discussing the weather.  
   
“Ever get off like that thinking of me?”

“Oh fuck Tom, yes you know I do! Fuck, please give it to me, please! God I need it so bad!” Chris babbled into the couch cushion, pressing his face into it to smoother his groans.

 

“Begging really does sound so good on you.” Tom hummed as he reached out his clean hand to caress Chris’ ass cheek. He pulled it gentle away from the other to expose his hole. He rubbed his thumb over the entrance, digging in his nail, making Chris hiss quietly, before he finally pressed a lube covered finger against it. He circled it slowly, barely even teasing entry, before trailing down, tickling over his perineum and balls and up to swirl over tip of his cock that rested flat against his belly, dribbling pre-come.  
   
“Please Tom, enough teasing! Please!” Chris almost sobbed, as his hip thrust forwards into nothing. He heard Tom give a maddening chuckle.

 

“Seeing as you asked so sweetly.” Suddenly he was skewered with Tom’s finger up to the second knuckle, making him jump and give out a little yelp. Tom wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him flush with him to hold him still as he worked the finger in and out of him, twisting on every pull back.  
   
Chris was already panting from it. He may occasionally pleasure himself like this, but it was only when his need to be with Tom grew too much, as it required a fair bit of preparation to do so. More often than not, it was a spur of the moment thing in the shower, when he was caught daydreaming. Because of this, he had tightened up quite a bit since the last time he was stretched, which was a few weeks ago, and now the burn was bordering on painful.

 

“How are you doing, hurt at all?” Chris gave a little jerk of his head, not trusting his voice not to sound strained. “You feel almost as tight as a virgin ass. Want a little more lube?”  
   
“Yeah,” He managed to gasp out. “Yeah please.” The finger was removed, and Chris couldn’t help but feel thankful. He heard the rustling of foil as Tom slicked his finger more. He pressed his finger gingerly back in, but it hurt a bit less now. He relaxed more into the seat cushions, willing his stiff legs to stop trembling, as the finger worked him open and loose, before a second was added, working its way in to slip next to the other. He initially tensed at the addition, before he became adjusted to that too. It became a pleasant sensation, the fingers frictionless slide against his inner walls, and his cock twitched back into life where it had wilted.

 

At the sudden crook of those fingers inside him, he let out a groaning gasp as Tom finally hit that spot inside him he had become so good at finding.

 

“There we are.” Tom whispered into his ear, sounding extremely pleased with himself.

 

“So good, like that.” Chris panted, hips rolling to meet the fingers now, as Tom milked that spot.

“Ready for an other one?” Chris nodded then, feeling more confident with the decision, breathed out a “yeah”.

 

He swore loudly as Tom crammed another finger into his gut, but the trickle of more lube over the stuffed fingers as they pushed in made the slide of them much easier.

 

“You should see how pretty and pink your hole looks right now, all stretched out sucking my fingers in.” Tom said and he gave his fingers a twist and pushed in further.

 

“I’ll just take your word for it.” Chris grunted, hips jerking a little as a finger ghosted over his prostate. Tom worked him open like that for a while, his other hand soothingly rubbing his back in small circles, until the push and pull of his fingers became much easier and slicker, the walls of Chris’ inside becoming accustom to having something forcing them open. At some point, the final finger had been pressed inside him, but Tom's pacing was so perfect that he barely noticed the added stretch.

He felt it though when Tom rotated his wrist fully, so his hand turned palm facing up. Tom used the flat heads of three of his fingers inside him to grind against the bundle of nerves and Chris wailed from it.

 

The sudden removal of them had Chris moaning, missing the addition in his body, his hole twitching at the loss.

 

“Don’t fret,” Tom said and Chris could hear the smirk in his voice. “We’re not done yet.

 

He felt even more lube dribble down his crack, and vaguely hoped that Tom had another packet for later, when he felt a finger worming its way back into him again. It slid in with minimal resistance, but he was already tightening back up again without something keeping him open wide.

 

“Tom, what are you…” Chris began to ask, about to turn his head, but Tom grabbed his hair and forced him back around. “You’ll see.” He said and Chris didn’t like the excited tone of his voice.

 

He felt another finger join the one inside him, then suddenly two more. Chris gave a choked groan clutching the back of the seat as he tried to take it again, the fingers feeling bigger than before.

 

Then felt the stretch of those fingers expanding inside him, tugging his hole wide.

 

“Aches!” Chris moaned and tried to pull away, from him and the burn it caused, but Tom just followed him, his fingers still speared inside him, pulling him past his limit.

 

“Look how loose you are, Chris.” He said breathlessly, the fingers spreading him even wider. “If only I had a hand free to take a picture.” Chris twisted around to see what he was doing. Tom had two fingers from each hand shoved inside him, prying him so wide that you could see how he gapped open.

 

Chris gave a little whine, turning his head to burry into the cushion, not wanting to see that much of himself.

 

“Shh its ok,” Tom said soothingly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and slipping his fingers slowly from him one by one. “Its over now, thank you for letting me do that. It was an exquisite sight.”

 

“You enjoy the strangest things.” Chris muttered into the seat, not wanting to turn around to Tom yet, his cheeks were still burning bright for what had just happened. He realised with a little shame that he had tear tracks down his face and he quickly wiped his face on the seat cushion so Tom wouldn’t see, in what he hoped appeared to be a natural action.  
   
“Then let me do something that we both enjoy, and fuck you senseless.” Tom said pressing another kiss to his shoulder, then a second to his cheek. He wrapped a hand around Chris’ wilted arousal and quickly jerked it with practiced efficiency, but pulled away as soon as he was back to full hardness, electing a dejected whine from Chris. He didn’t want to end things before they had properly begun.  
   
Tom grabbed a wad of tissues from the table and roughly cleaned his hands before divesting himself of clothing. Chris watched him undress hungrily, wishing to spend more time reacquainting himself with Tom’s body, but the need to be fucked quickly outweighed that want.

 

“How do you want me?” he asked, as Tom rid himself of his last article of clothing.

 

“Just like this, I don’t believe we’ve fucked on a chair before.”

 

“You’re such a romantic.” Chris said giving a twinkling smile as Tom pressed against him, wrapping his arms around his waist to press kisses against his neck.

 

“Don’t act as if the thought doesn’t entice you.” Tom said against his jaw, where he bit gently. Chris bent his arm back to pull Tom into a kiss, clutching at his hair, and Tom gripped his neck to hold him in place.

 

“I love you.” Tom breathed against his lips. Chris grinned back at him, feeling silly for the way those words made his stomach clench and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“I love you too, now stop pissing about and fuck me like you mean it.”

 

Tom stood up straighter, away from Chris to grab another packet of lube from his jeans pocket and began to slick his cock, in quick, thorough strokes. He kept his grip loose so as not to bring himself off, as the scene in front of him was a sight that would be very easy to come to.

 

Chris rearranged himself more comfortably on the seat, his legs going a bit numb from having to maintain the position for so long, but his almost painful arousal making that discomfort seem very distant indeed. He felt Tom’s warm, slightly slick hands coming to soothing stroke up his sides and he let out a sigh and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

Tom used a hand to drag his bare cock up and down Chris crack, collecting the extra lube that had over run, before pressing against his fluttering hole and pushed the head in. He forced the fat cock head past the tighter rings of muscle at the opening until Chris’ body naturally sucked it in willingly and Tom hissed in pleasure at the feeling of Chris’ velvet soft insides.

Chris bit into his fingers, muffling his grunts, where his arm lay tucked between the couch back and his chest, but Tom tugged it away.

 

“I want to hear everything you have for me.” He panted as he worked the rest of his cock into him with several thrusts.

Chris jerked against the seat back as he finally bottomed out, his sharp hipbones pressed against his ass cheeks. He gasped in heavy breaths as he tried to get used to the sensation, the intrusion feeling unbearable, but less so the longer it was there. Tom’s hand wandered around him, skipping past his twitching cock, to gently tug and roll his balls in his warm palm.  
   
“Its ok, take as long as you need.” Tom murmured against his shoulder. But Chris didn’t need much longer. He enjoyed the burning drag of Tom cock when he fucked him just that bit too soon after entering.  
   
“Ok,” he gasped, “you can move.”  
   
Tom withdrew slowly, groaning at the sight of Chris’ tight hole clutching onto his cock as it was pulled back as if desperate to keep him in, until only the very end was left in before ploughing straight back in.

He started with a reasonable rhythm, not wanting to push Chris too far as he was still not used to the intrusion, but it was the perfect pace to start with.  
   
Because of their position, Tom could hardly use any of his usual finesse with his fucking which meant he could only pound into Chris but like this he could work deep into him, in long pounding strokes. His hips worked in sharp jerking motions, causing Chris to clutch onto the back on the seat tightly to keep steady.  
   
He began pulling Chris’ hips back into him every time he thrust forward, Chris’ willing body taking the harsh treatment.  
   
“Fuck yeah, use me.” Chris said sounding wrecked already, head thrown back, rolling his hips into the movement as well. Tom snarled at his words, his assertive role coming back and increased his pace ten fold.  
   
Chris was steadily loosing himself into the unrelenting rhythm Tom was dictating for them. He wanted Tom to touch his cock that was slapping against his belly with every movement, the pre-come gathered there making it tacky and sticky, but also didn’t want to lose the feeling of Tom hands burning their imprints on the skin of his hips.  
   
Suddenly the decision was taken away from him, as Tom grabbed one of his legs from under him and heaved it up so it rested on the arm on the chair, to spread Chris legs further.  
   
Chris’s arms gave out and he sagged against the back of the chair as Tom’s now brutal rhythm forced him forward. The new angle of his thrusts was directed just so, that on every pull back, his cock passed over that spot inside him that made Chris’ vision go hazy  
   
Tom finally reached around and griped Chris’ cock in a loose grip and began fisting it as viciously as his thrusts. Chris realised with vague awareness that he was drooling copiously into the seat cushion, but he doesn’t have the mind to close his mouth and he needs the air he gasped in. He knew he was climbing ever closer to orgasm, his stomach clenching tight, nipples being rubbed raw against the back of the seat and cock spiting copious amounts of pre-come.  
   
“Come on baby, come on I know you want to come for me, be good for me.” Tom muttered above him, his voice deep and strained and Chris knows he’s close too.  
   
Tom released his other grip on his hips to clutch into his hair, pulling his head back so his back arches and ass jutted out.  
   
Chris’ tumbled over the edge when Tom moved the thumb of the hand frigging his cock back past his balls to his perineum, and pushed down hard to press against his prostate from outside just as his cock passes over it. Chris’ eyes rolled back into his head and thick strips of come spurted out of his cock onto his chest and the seat, ass rippling in waves as he clenched around Tom’s cock.  
   
Tom’s hand left his cock to return both to his hips and he began slamming into Chris like it’s a punishment. Chris sagged against the chair, his leg slipping from his poison on the chair’s arm to splay over the edge, his body feeling as though it had been drained of all energy, but Tom just tugged him back up onto the seat and continued to fuck into him. Chris was utterly limp in Tom’s grip, only remaining up right because he is holding him up, but he had just has enough energy to clench around Tom a few more times just to finish him off, and that does it.  
   
Tom gave a barking shout and pulled out of Chris’ gaping hole to jerk his cock, once, twice then shot his hot white come over the round globes of Chris’ ass and into the dip of his lower back, where it pooled, then slowly dribbled down into his ass crack.  
   
Chris felt Tom wipe the last droplets of come from the head of his cock against his ass cheek as he wrings it dry, but is too tired to protest. What’s a bit more come in the long run anyway?  
   
He’s too fucked out to care that much anyway, and only realised that Tom had left momentarily when he feels his hands back on him again.  
   
“That was amazing, Chris, you were amazing, thank you.” He murmurs into his ear. Chris hasn’t recovered enough to reply so just grunt in recognition.  
   
He feels the washcloth Tom had just retrieved on his skin, wiping his sticky front first, before tending to his back.  
   
"And sorry about that." Tom said rather sheepishly, wiping away his drying come from where is had splattered all over Chris. "Think I got a little carried away."  
   
"S'ok." Chris muttered; his face still buried in the soggy couch cushion. He couldn't be annoyed at Tom. He had once given Tom a large come shot in his hair when his lust addled brain had told him it was the hottest thing he could ever do. After he had hurriedly gone to wash it, Tom had commented it made his hair softer once it had dried, but Chris thought he was just saying that to make the whole thing less embarrassing.  
   
Once they had both been cleaned up, and Chris finally had the strength within him to remove himself from the armchair, they both slipped into the large double bed in the adjoining room, and curled up around each other, Chris’ head resting on Tom’s shoulder as he gently petted his hair.  
   
“I really do love your hair like this.” Tom whispered into the darkness, as his fingers splayed along his locks. “Will you keep it like this for me?”  
   
Chris gave a non-committal hum, too tired to really think about what Tom was asking, but happy to agree to anything if it meant Tom would continue his soothing caresses and wouldn’t disturb the sleepy silence any more.  
   
It was only when, months later, Chris was finally free from his role and able to cut his hair, Tom reminded him of his promise to keep the length, and Chris regretted the easy way Tom could wrap him around his finger at the mere promise of really fucking good sex.

**Author's Note:**

> And so that is my interpretation of why Chris didn't cut his hair from filming Rush until Thor 2. The End.


End file.
